


If we die tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world is filled with demons again, there is not much hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a one-shot, there will be more chapters.

"I am free."  
Lucifer stood in front of the giant metal gates. Hundreds amd hundreds of demons flew out. Thousands. Millions. Lucifer moved his hands and the gates flew out of their hinges. THe gates got crushed into big metal balls. Lucifer waved his hands and the not-so-much-gates-anymore flew away. The land shook when they landed.  
Demons filled the sky, looking for vessels.  
Do you remember, as a baby, realizing that you can command your fingers to move? That's how most of the demons felt, taking alow steps in their new bodies. Some of them weren't out of hell for thousands. For some it was the very first time.  
I was time for chaos.  
Streets were filled with them. Black-eyed. Red-eyed. Yellow-eyed. The streets became a mess of blood and dead bodies. Demons walked around, smeared with blood, looking for their next kill.  
It seemed like the world couldn't be louder. People screamed in pain and fear, shputing for their loved ones. At some point it became somewhat close to a harmony.  
Lucifer walked away from the broken gates, grinning.  
"Let the fun begin."


	2. Always go for the canned food

Hunters sent alarming messages from all over the world. Everything was in ruins  
Bobby knew he'll be out of supplies soon. He sighed and poured himself another glass of whiskey. He already started to lose hope.  
It was time. Bobby got in the car and started driving in the empty road. There were blood stains here and there, marking the trail - the last trail - behind dead bodies that lay at the edge of road. It was horrible to look at.  
After twenty minutes of driving Bobby found an abandoned supermarket. It was dark and smelled of blood and old cheese.  
Suddenly Bobby heard a loud noise from between the shelves. He found Crowley, trying to take as,many dorito bags as he could.  
''Crowley? What the hell are you doing here?''  
''It's kind of you to mention hell. Lucifer got free. Now everyone follows him.''  
''You were gone for months, what did you do?''  
''Mainly lost hope.'' Half of the doritos bags fell onto the floor.  
Bobby helped him pick everything up and put the bags in a near by shopping cart. He put in some water and canned food too. ''You should come with me.l, you know. We can help each other.''  
''Why would I?''  
Bobby kissed him. ''That's why.''  
''Oh. Right.'' Crowley looked like it was the best thing that happened to him in ages.


	3. To save gas, walk to the gas station

Bobby stuffed as much water and food as he could into the back seat and the trunk. The fuel light started flickering.  
"Balls!" Bobby hit the car.  
"What's going on?" Crowley tried to look over Bobby's Shoulder.  
"We're out of gas." Bobby slammed the car's door closed. "We'll have to walk to the closest gas station."  
Crowley took his hand. "We better get going."  
* * *  
They walked for hours. After an exhausting amount of walk they finally reached a gas station.  
"Hallelujah!" Crowley started running.  
"Wait... Give me back my hat!" Bobby started running after him.  
The chasier never thought he'll have to deal with an old gay couple begging for some gas, but he told himself that you learn something new every day.  
Bobby and Crowley ended up walking back with a large comtainer of fuel.  
"We did it." Crowley smiled at Bobby.  
"We did." Bobby smiled back. "Now give me back my hat."  
* * *  
Crowley still wore Bobby's hat. "Where the hell are you driving to?"  
"Well back in the apocalypse I built a safe room. We still have that." Bobby pulled over. "Now help me get the food."  
They got all the food and water and put it on one side of the safe room.  
Crowley looked around. "Isn't it a little small?"  
Bobby grinned. "We'll manage."  
Crowley blushed. "Take your bloody hat already."


	4. A hanger with no cliff

Lucifer was standing in front of the bunker. "Kill them." Her ordered as two demons rushed in to kill the Winchesters.  
* * *  
It was the third time Bobby tried to call Dean without getting any answer. "Balls." He muffelled under his breath. Dean always answered his calls. "Crowley, we need to go."  
"Why? I'm having fun..." Crowlrey was playing with an old yo-yo that kept creaking.  
"Give me that." Bobby took the yo-yo and threw it under the closet.  
"Okay, okay, grump. What's going on?"  
"Dean's not answering my calls. I'm worried."  
"Oh, the Winchesters. How nostalgic."  
"Shut up. They're family. We need to go and check on them."  
"I'm bringing the doritos."  
"Of course." Bobby was not surprised.  
On their way Crowley insisted on putting on 80' disco music. "Sometimes I really hate you, you know?" Bobby was restless.  
"You can't stay mad at me for long." Crowley kissed him in the cheek and Bobby couldn't help but smile. "Why are you so optimistic suddenly?"  
"It's the end." Crowley looked out the window. "Better enjoy it as it lasts."  
When they got to the bunker the area was unusually quiet. There seemed to be wind, but it made no sound when it passed through the trees. There were two mangled bodies hanging in front of the door, moving slightly in the wind.

"No... No, no, no... This can't be true..." Anxiety washed over Bobby. These were Sam and Dean. His boys. Dead.


	5. Plan B is for beans

Bobby came back with his gun. "How much food do we have left?"  
Crowley dropped his spoon. "Ummm... About fifteen beans."  
"You have sauce in your beard." Bobby threw a napking at him.  
"Thanks, love." Crowley stood up. "We're also out of water."  
Bobby sighed. "Wonderful. Now we have to the outside world again."  
"Come on, it won't be that bad! You sound like an anti-social teenager." Crowley put his hands on Bobby's shoulders. "Everything is going to be okay."  
"You said that it's the end of the world. That you don't care anymore." Bobby shrugged.  
"I do care. I care about you." Crowley kissed him.  
"You taste like canned beans." Bobby got away and got his keys.  
"What exactly did you expect?" Crowley giggled and followed Bobby.  
* * *  
The shop was quiet and dark. Someone must had cut the electricity lines.  
"Take my gun." Bobbu whispered to Crowley and threw the gun to him.  
"What about you?" Crowley caught the gun clumsily.  
"I'll manage. You take the other side of the shop." Bobby walked in slowly. A demon jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. Bobby barley reached his knife and cut a shllow cut across the demon's arm. "Crowley!" Bobby was struggling for air.  
There was a loud noise of a gun shooting and the demon collapsed, dead. Crowley helped Bobby stand up, breathless. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
Bobby hugged him. "Thank you. I'm good."  
They walked around, collecting supplies in the dark. Bobby found a bottle of bug poison and decided that it's better to have a plan B.


	6. The world will end with 'The Prince's Bride'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me

Bobby woke up but he didn't want to get up. There was no point anymore. He opened his eyes and realized that Crowley was watching him. "You were right."  
Crowley shifted. "About what?"  
"It's the end. Why should we even bother to go on?"  
"Bobby, stop with that bollocks. I'll seat on you."  
"I'm serious. It's the end of the freaking world and we have no way to stop it."  
Crowley sat lazily on Bobby's chest. "I told you."  
"You were watching me sleep."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"When was the last time you slept?" Bobby put his hands on Crowley's waist.  
"Eight years ago." They both laughed a bitter laugh.  
"You know I love you, right?" Bobby meant that more than ever.  
"Of course I do, dear."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Bobby, whatever you're thinking of, don't. Please don't. For me. For-" Crowley stopped himself before saying the names.  
"They're dead. Let me get up."  
"Only if you promise to not hurt yourself."  
"I promise."  
Crowley moved and Bobby got up. He took the bottle of bug poison from the closet they kept the supplies in. "Let's play a game."  
"Bobby, don't."  
Bobby poured two glasses of whiskey. "One of these cups has poison in it. It's your decision."  
"Did you take that from 'the prince's bride'?"  
"Maybe. Just choose."  
"Bobby, you know that I love you."  
"I lost everything! I don't want to loose you too!" Bobby swallowed the contents of one of the cups. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
Crowley cried for the first time in longer than he could remember. He knew he'll never forgive himself. The other cup wasn't left full.


End file.
